I'm so sorry
by tova0390
Summary: On the rooftop of Pearson Specter Litt Mike is standing on the edge, ready to jump. This is a really short thing that I just made up in my head and decided to write so yeah, here it is. Kinda angsty I guess.


''What are you doing here, Mike?'' They were on the rooftop of Pearson Specter Litt and Mike was standing on the edge looking down. ''I could ask you the very same thing, but I already know the answer. You followed me here.'' He answered, letting out a low chuckle.

The truth was that yes, she had followed him there. She'd seen that look on his face back at the condo, that look he had the last time he wanted to do this, after Harvey died. He hadn't done it then, Donna had reminded him of Aaron, his son.

''I also know you'll try to talk me out of this and I'll tell you right now, don't bother.'' He turned around after he said this, to get one last look at Donna. She was crying silently, knowing he was dead serious. The look he gave her said it all. The pain in his eyes as he looked at her, the way his whole face was consumed by sorrow and hollowness. Even his body had a look of sadness, his posture tired but tensed. She knew he would go through with it, but she still tried.

''Mike please, don't do this. I know right now it seems like you have nothing to live for, but it won't always be this way.'' She knew it was a cliché but right now she'd try just about anything. ''Look, Donna. I'm sorry about this, I really am. But I- I just don't know how to go on, you know. Aaron was the one thing I had left of my family and now he's gone too, it just hurts too much.'' He looked down to ground as he said this and sighed. When he looked up Donna could see he too had tears running down his cheeks now. It hurt to see him so broken, again.

He turned back around so he was facing the city, and Donna knew that whatever she said after this would be her last words to him, he'd be gone forever after this.

The thought made her cry harder than before, and this lead to Mike looking over her shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face. ''I'm really sorry Donna, I am.'' He looked back again.

''Mike,'' she started but had to pause and collect herself before she could continue ''I know you're heartbroken right now, but so am I. And Jessica, and Louis, and Rachel. Not to mention their families. And _Harvey's_ family. How do you think they'll feel if you do this, huh? God Mike, how do you think _I_ will feel? If you do this we'll all have suffered the death of all of you and not one of us will be able to come back from that, _not one_.'' When she finished, he turned back around so he was facing her again, the look on his face even more pained than before. Her face equally as full of sorrow as his, her eyes red and puffy and sad. She was looking him straight in the eye, silently pleading for him not to do it.

''You don't think I know that Donna? I'm very well aware of the pain of losing people you love all the time. In case you don't remember, my parents died and so did my grandmother. I recovered from those deaths because I had someone there for me, first Granny and then Harvey. Then when he died I had Aaron, even if he was just a year old I still had him, but now he's gone too. And I don't have _anyone_. And please don't try to tell me that you're here for me because last time I checked you haven't exactly been there since Harvey died, you were apparently too broken to see us too often. While I'm at it, let's be honest. Harvey's family never really liked me and neither did Rachel's so that leaves no one yet again. So please Donna, let me do this in peace.'' With that he turned his back to her again and looked down, moving his weight from foot to foot slowly. ''Like I said, I'm really sorry about everything, but I'm doing this.''

''Mike please..'' She pleaded but he just gave her a quick look over his shoulder, and then he jumped. By now Donna was crying uncontrollably and turned around to go back downstairs and call Jessica. But before she left she silently whispered ''I'm so sorry, Mike.'' and with that she left.


End file.
